


Holly Fae Winchester

by bringmesomepie



Series: Dean and Cas Modern Life [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post Mpreg, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They’re here! They’re here!” Wyatt yelled as he stared out the front door window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holly Fae Winchester

“They’re here! They’re here!” Wyatt yelled as he stared out the front door window. 

Sam walked to the door and saw the Impala parked in the driveway. Sam could already tell that Dean was exhausted. “Alright, Wyatt, remember what we talked about? Daddy might be really tired and might want to just sit down or go upstairs and sleep.” 

“I know, Uncle Sammy.” 

“Ok, I just wanted to remind you.” Sam said lifted Wyatt into his arm and onto his hip. 

“Here they come!” Wyatt squealed. 

Cas helped Dean out of the car and Dean lifted Little Holly into his arm out of the carrier and CAs carried the carrier. Cas opened the door. “Hey Everybody.” Dean softly greeted. 

“Hey Daddy.” Wyatt whispered. 

Dean walked into the living room and sat down and rocked the infant. “Wyatt?”

“Yes, Daddy?” Wyatt trotted over to his Dad.

“You wanna hold her?”

Wyatt’s eyes grew wide. “Can I?” 

Dean weakly chuckled. “Yeah, you just have to be careful and gentle. Little Miss Holly Fae Winchester is fragile and small.” Wyatt crawled into the couch and sat beside Dean. “Ok, now you’re going to have to hold her head and her backside.” 

Dean set Holly in her big brother’s arms. She was quiet. She stared up at him. Wyatt moved his hand from under her butt so she propped on his legs. Wyatt then rubbed the top of Holly’s head. “Hey there, Holly. I have been waiting to see you. I’m Wyatt Robert Winchester, your big brother.” 

Dean smiled. “Cas, babe, trade places with me. I’m gonna head upstairs.” 

“Gonna go sleep?”

“Shower then sleep.” Dean corrected. 

“No, sleep. Dean, we went against Dr. Rosen’s recommendations by leaving this morning and not tomorrow.” 

Dean nodded and waved Cas away and he walked upstairs. Cas sat down beside Wyatt. “Papa, Papa. Look!” Wyatt whispered. 

Cas looked over at his son and saw that Holly had took Wyatt’s finger. “That’s adorable, Wy. Let me take a picture.” Cas stood up and grabbed his camera. “Don’t look at the camera, Wy, look down at your sister.” 

“I wanna see.” Wyatt smiled. 

Cas showed it to him. “I know what Papa’s new screen savers gonna be.”

Wyatt smiled. “Holly, you don’t ever have to be scared. I will protect you because I’m your big brother and that’s my job.” 

Cas smiled. “Alright, bub. Holly needs to go upstairs and sleep.” Cas lifted her out of Wyatt arms. She made some whimpering noises but settled down when she got nestled in Cas’s chest. 

"Bye-Bye Holly." Wyatt smiled.

Cas walked upstairs and Wyatt followed. “Wyatt, go back downstairs. I need to get Holy to sleep for Daddy.” 

“I’ll be quiet.” 

Sure enough he was silent and Holly fell right asleep. Wyatt walked out of the room and into Dean and Cas’s room. Dean was sitting up in the bed watching some Dr. Sexy MD. Dean looked at the little boy in the doorway. “Hey, little big man. Come one over here and sit with Daddy.” Dean patted the side of the bed. 

Wyatt smiled and ran over to the bed and crawled over to Dean’s side and propped against his father. “I love Holly, Daddy.” 

“Really? That’s good.” 

“Yeah, she grabbed my finger with her whole hand.”

“She must like you.” 

“Yeah, even when Papa picked her up off my lap she almost cried.” 

“That means she feels safe in your arms.”

“She has Papa’s hair.” Wyatt informed.

“Yeah, I know. I have a feeling she is going to look a lot like Papa, like you look a lot like Daddy.” Dean smiled. 

“Aren’t you tired, Daddy?”

“Yeah, but I can’t go to sleep just yet.”

“Why?”

“I wanted to get changed into better clothes and make sure Holly was safe and sound asleep before I could rest.”

“She’s perfect, Daddy.” 

“I know that kiddo.” 

“She’s is sound asleep.” Wyatt informed. 

“Thank you, bub. You’re a good big brother already.” Dean smiled. “Now, Wy, remember, babies cry a lot. It might be because they are sad but because they are hungry, or need a diaper change. Babies wake up a lot in the night so Daddy and Papa might not get a lot of sleep for a little while, so we might be a little cranky at times, just bear with us.” 

“Ok, Daddy.” Dean rubbed Wyatt’s head. “Go to sleep, Daddy.” 

Dean laughed. “Alright, go have fun with Papa.” 

“Sleep tight, Daddy.” Wyatt said tucking Dean in like Dean would do to Wyatt at night. Wyatt kissed Dean’s forehead.

Wyatt ran out of the room . He stopped in front of Holly’s nursery and peered inside. He opened the room quietly then cranked it back. He crawled onto the couch that was in the nursery and laid down. He soon fell asleep. 

 

*&^%$#@!#$%^&*

 

“Where’s Wyatt?” Cas asked sitting with Sam and Jess. 

“He went upstairs with you when you took Holly to the nursery.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, but after that he ran into my and Dean’s bedroom and talked with Dean.”

“Go check on Dean then.” Jess said. Cas nodded and walked upstairs. He popped his head into his and Dean’s room and Dean was peacefully sleep but Wyatt wasn’t there. Cas walked down the hal to Wyatt’s room but he wasn’t there. He walked into Holly’s nursery and walked over to the crib and Holly was out cold asleep. Cas turned around to find Wyatt passed out on the couch. 

He smiled and walked out of the nursery and downstairs. He sat back down on the couch in the living room. “You find him?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, he was in the nursery.” 

“How didn’t he wake up Holly?” Jess asked. 

“He wasn’t trying to play with Holly or talk to her, he just walked into the nursery and sat on the couch and fell asleep.”

“He’s just a protective brother already.” Sam smiled. “Just like his Dad.” 

“Cas, I asked Dean, and didn’t get a straight answer. Would you guys like a third or fourth kid?” Jess asked. 

“Oh, um…well, Wyatt and Holly weren’t actually planned…”

“Yeah, we all know that. What about actually planning a kid?”

“I don’t know, it’s all about how Holly is and how Wyatt and Holly interact around each other. I do know that we are going to wait a while. I know Dean wants a big family and I want Dean to be happy so maybe.”

 

*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*

 

Cas was fixing supper when Dean walked into the kitchen holding Wyatt. Sam, Jess, and Madison had left to their new house. 

“Look who I found in Holly’s nursery.” Dean smiled. Wyatt was half awake and resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. He had a major cow lick in his hair. “Holy was crying because she was wet and hungry. I changed her and she fed and I spot him sleeping on the couch.”

“How’d she feed?” Cas asked propped beside the stove. 

“Latched on like a pro.” Dean said repositioning Wyatt. “Wyatt, why were you sleeping on the couch?”

Wyatt just shrugged. He closed his eyes and gripped Dean’s shirt collar. “I guess Rocket didn’t sleep a lot last night.” 

“Come on, buddy, you hungry?” Dean asked. 

“No.” Wyatt mumbled. 

“You wanna go to bed?”

Wyatt nodded. “Cas, I’ll be back in a minute.” 

“Goodnight, Wyatt.” 

“Night, Papa.” Wyatt waved. 

Dean walked back upstairs and came down just in time as Cas set the food on the table. “How are you feeling?” Cas asked sitting down.

“Not too bad, actually. I’m not tired after that nap and I don’t have any baby blues shit like I had with Wyatt. My insides are all bruised up and my crotch is sore but that should go away in a few days.”

“When are you going to start working out and running again?”

“What? You don’t like all my baby weight?”

“I love your baby weight…when there’s a baby inside there, but I want you in shape.”

“I’m gonna start when I’m not sore.” Dean laughed. 

“It’s gonna be a long year.” Cas said once he finished eating. 

“We thought we had it rough with one, now we have two.” 

“Oh boy.” Cas laughed. 

“We can handle it.” Dean smiled.  
***


End file.
